1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flat panel displays and, more specifically, to a display suitably serving as a self-emitting display providing better positioning accuracy between a power supply line and pixels, and providing high-quality display by controlling the signal voltage not to decrease that much even if the wiring of the power supply line is increased in length.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat-panel self-emitting displays include plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays (FEDs), organic electroluminescence displays (organic EL displays, referred also to as OLEDs), and others, which are already commercially available or are currently underway for commercial production. The organic EL displays are typical of thin-and-light self-emitting displays, and considered quite promising as future displays. The organic EL displays are of so-called bottom emission type or top emission type.
The organic EL display of a bottom emission type has the light-emitting mechanism configuring an organic EL device. The light-emitting mechanism includes an insulation substrate preferably made of glass. This glass substrate carries thereon, in the order of, a transparent electrode exemplified by Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) serving as a first electrode, an organic multilayer film, and a reflective metal electrode serving as a second electrode. Herein, the first electrode is referred also to as “one electrode”, and extending in a first direction. The second electrode is referred also to as “the other electrode”, and extending in a second direction. The organic multilayer film is referred also to as “organic light-emitting layer”, and emits light in response to electric field application. The resulting organic EL device is plurally arranged in a matrix, and their multilayer structure is covered by another substrate referred to as sealing can so that the light-emitting structure is protected from the outer atmosphere. The electric field is applied between an anode, e.g., the transparent electrode, and a cathode, e.g., the metal electrode, and carriers (electrons and positive holes) are responsively injected to the organic multilayer film so that the film emits light. The light emitted by the organic multilayer film is directed to the outside from the side of the glass substrate.
In the organic EL display of a top emission type, on the other hand, the electric field is applied between one electrode of a reflective metal electrode and the other electrode of a transparent electrode such as ITO, and responsively the organic multilayer film emits light. The light emitted by the organic multilayer film is directed from the side of the other electrode. With such a top emission type, a transparent plate preferably made of glass is used as an alternative to the sealing can with the bottom emission type.
A PDP or FED is a display having a light-emitting mechanism including a first glass substrate carrying thereon a first electrode extending in the first direction and a discharge cell or an electronic source, and a second glass substrate carrying thereon a fluorescent layer. In the PDP or FED, the light-emitting mechanism is plurally arranged in a matrix.
Any related conventional technology is found in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2001-160362), and Patent Document 2 (JP-A-7-288087). Patent Document 1 describes a shadow mask for a color picture tube, made of a metal plate formed with a plurality of apertures. Patent Document 2 describes a PDP in which a scanning electrode is changed in width at the center portion of the panel and the peripheral portion thereof.